Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 20
Chapter 20: Darmani “Ok, let’s test this out… look through it, and I’ll follow.” Link nodded and put the lens to his eye. “There’s the first one.” he informed. Link, without moving the lens away from his face, jumped to the first one. “Well, what do you know! It works!” Kayla exclaimed. She readied her self, and landed next to him. “Kay, where next?” he led her to the next platform after another, until they were back on the other side. “Woo… glad that’s over. Whoa!” Link was staring at something through the lens. “What? Let me see!” Kayla snatched it from him. She looked through it and gasped. “What is that?… “ she seemed to be listening to it. “A goron ghost? Without legs? Creepy.” Link muttered. “He wants us to follow him! C’mon!” she started running. Link noticed she was following a shadow. That’s all he could see without the lens. He sighed and ran after her. “Wait up!” They followed it all the way back to the mountain village, and they stopped at where water, with ice chunks floating in it, appeared. In back of it, was a wall. “Now what?” Kayla whined. Link took the lens and looked at the wall. He smiled. “Follow me if you want to get up there. Just follow closely behind.” he jumped ice block to ice block until he got to the other side. She followed, jumping easily. “Ok, what next?” Kayla asked. Tucking the lens between his ear so he could still see, he started climbing up, like he was climbing an invisible ladder. “sweet.” she climbed right below him. Link had to move left and right a few times, but they finally made it up. “Huh? He’s not there anymore… all I see are those two gorons over there- gorons?” she walked up to them. One of them was frozen. “Oh! What are you doing up here?” “We came here to make a grave for our hero, Darmani. So-” “Thanks.” she interrupted and went in the cave with Link. “Why’d you interrupt them?” Link asked. She groaned. “I learned one thing, gorons. They’re real talkers. If I hadn’t interrupted them, they would of talked all day!” “Oh. Well… it’s a little warmer in here…. Is that the grave stone that they were talking about? Let’s check it out. But first, I want to make sure it’s ok with the gorons outside. Ok?” “K-O” she answered sarcastically. He went out and Kayla smiled. She had the lens. “Alright let’s check this out.” she put it to her eye and walked over to the gravestone. “Oh! You’re that goron ghost! You led us here.” she looked around. “Is there something you need from us?” she asked. Link walked in and spotted her. “You just couldn’t wait?” he sighed and shook his head in disappointment. “You are a handful. Alright, what’s he saying?” Kayla shared the lens with Link. The ghost spoke up. “ The soaring one said the one who could see me would be arriving soon… it seems that it turned out to be true. I am Darmani the third. The blood of proud goron heroes runs in me.” “The soaring one? You mean that owl?” Kayla guessed. “Yes, the one who guided you to the item that helped you see me? That is the soaring one. But any way, As the hero of the gorons, I went to the Snowfall temple to solve the problem, by myself. But shamefully, before I even got there, I was blown off the edge. So I can’t do anything except watch as my village slowly get covered in snow… I need my soul to be healed…” Kayla’s face lit up. “Healed? I have an idea!” she turned towards Link. “You got all of that, right? Get out your ocarina and play the song of healing!” “Great idea! That might work!” he got out his ocarina, and played that song that lifted the deku scrub curse. Once again, Kayla felt refreshed. “That melody… I feel my sorrows going away…” he marveled.In a shine of light, he went away. A mask fell to the ground, a goron mask. “Darmani?” Link picked up the mask, studied it, and put it to his face. Instantly where Link was, stood a large goron and with a green hat.